Luke Una
Luke Una is a socially inept engineering genius. Despite coming from a rather rambunctious family, Luke is more introverted. He is a twin who contrasts with his artsy, socialite sister with his mathematical mind and shy tendencies. Luke is currently serving as the Chief of Engineering on the USS Fenrir-B. His awkward behaviour sometimes hints at possible Asbergers. Background Information Though his relationship with his father wasn't as strong as it could be they did bond so he was quite troubled after Cathasach was murdered by Zuri Dorr. Luke has always felt like a let down in the social arena given his father's reputation as a lady's man. Luke is now closer with his mother. He has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. His mother married Chiaro Dhow in 2401. Personal Life Valencia Ross (2397-2402): Luke met his first girlfriend in June 2397 when they ran into each other (literally) while navigating the halls of Starfleet Academy. While she was a civilian she had been using the library. Both intrigued by the others intelligence, they had a secret crush form. It wasn't until after the Una-Liu wedding did they form a relationship. When Luke went to school on the USS Valiant, Valencia went with him to stay close. The couple progressed even further when they shared their first intimate encounters and were living together on Earth. Despite being together for so long and added stress of their species mix should they ever get serious, in November, 2402 Luke called the relationship off. Megan Sparks (2403-2406): Luke met his second girlfriend when she contacted him about meeting his mother. Since she was into engineering, she then took an interest in Luke and they worked together on a project. After a botched New Years date, Megan laid low for awhile until they got closer and became a couple while serving together on the USS Fenrir. Nearly three years later in 2405, Megan left Luke because of his lack of interest in going further to marriage. Samantha Von (2407-2408): Luke met his third girlfriend, after he was set up by his brother Jatar. Knowing her via several other members of the family nad Red Squad, they got along well because of his lack of care about her job and her desire to have a partner who understood. They started to date officially in Jan, 2407 but broke up when Samantha got married to her long time friend. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2397-2399 (Sept), Luke entered into the Engineering division with a degree in Aerospace Engineering and Weapons Design. With exceptional intelligence, Luke was able to graduate highschool at fifteen. Wishing to plow through the program as quickly as he could, he worked all the way through the summers, enabling him to graduate in three years, not four. He graduated in Valedictorian. In his last year, Luke also served as the Chief of Engineering USS Valiant for the Red Squad program. Military Service Upon graduation, Luke took his first pick on Bajor working at the University of Bajor and as a worker on Deep Space Nine. Later, when he wished to be closer to his family, he moved to Earth and is working for the Greenwood Energy Initiative in the engineering department. When the Initiative was closed, he went to work for his mother until 2403/2404 when he briefly served on the USS Fenrir-A before coming back to finish his Viper engineering project in Langley. When Vaatrick Falro left as Chief of the Fenrir-B, Luke was promoted and given the Chief position. Rank History: Lt. JG: 2399- 2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-2405 ** Lt. Commander: 2405-2411 ** Commander: 2411-Current. 1 Luke Una Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Trill Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Red Squad Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2381 Category:All Characters